Electronic devices with display panels have been widely used in all aspects of life and work. In various electronic devices, especially in mobile terminal products, to meet the user's requirements for the display area, in the design of the bezel of the display panel, the bezel has been continuously reduced to pursue a higher screen-to-body ratio. One approach to increase the screen-to-body ratio is to use the special-shaped display panel. For example, as the mobile phone continues to be developed in the direction of full screen, a technical solution for placing a through-hole in the display area and placing components, such as a camera, in the through-hole has been developed. However, after forming the through hole in the display area, the light leakage easily occurs at the through hole.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a display panel and an assembly method to solve the issues related to forming the through-hole in the display area, in particular, to reduce the risk of the light leakage at through hole. The disclosed display apparatus and assembly method are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.